Epoxy compositions are formed, at a minimum, from an epoxy resin and a hardener. The epoxy resin can include one or more epoxide groups, while the hardener can include a variety of structures that react with the epoxide group. These two components chemically react, or “cure,” to form a cured epoxy product. Upon curing the epoxy composition forms a highly cross-linked thermoset.
Cured epoxy compositions can have a variety of properties. These properties can depend upon the choice of epoxy resin, hardener, ratio of components, reaction conditions and additives, if any, present in the epoxy composition. For high temperature applications, the choice of these components can help to achieve the desired result. There are applications, however, where in addition to withstanding high temperatures, the cured epoxy composition also needs to be tough. One such example would be for application in the automotive industry. Here, not only would the cured epoxy composition need to withstand high temperatures, but also need to be flexible and have the ability to absorb energy and elastically or plastically deform without fracturing (i.e., have toughness).
Thus, an epoxy composition having the toughness, flexibility along with the ability to withstand high temperatures is needed in the art.